


【ハイキュー!!】Will you...?［黑研]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯「——你會來參加我的婚禮嗎？」坐在他對面的孤爪研磨這樣說，他連頭都沒有抬，逕自用鉛筆在電腦列印出來的賓客名單上塗改，語氣平常地像是問他飯後要不要打一場賽車電玩。黑尾鐵朗沒有說話。
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 18





	【ハイキュー!!】Will you...?［黑研]

「——你會來參加我的婚禮嗎？」

坐在他對面的孤爪研磨這樣說，他連頭都沒有抬，逕自用鉛筆在電腦列印出來的賓客名單上塗改，語氣平常地像是問他飯後要不要打一場賽車電玩。  
黑尾鐵朗沒有說話，只是瞪著擺在桌上的結婚請柬，信封與裡面的內籤都是純白的，像新娘的婚紗、像某種胎死腹中的情感的葬奠。

掛在廊下的風鈴不合時宜地發出了清脆的聲音。夏天很快要到了，而婚禮預計辦在蘋果豐收的秋季。  


「我覺得沒辦法。」

沈默了好久好久以後他總算是開口。膽小鬼，研磨這樣回嘴。

「才不是。」他反駁。就是，研磨又說。

黑尾還來不及反擊，玄關那裡就傳來研磨父母回家的聲音。

「我們回家了——你們在做什麼呀？」  
研磨的母親問，似乎心情很好的樣子，結婚請柬是自然是母親設計的，純白的信封燙了金，上面還有著兩隻相偎的貓。

「改賓客名單。」研磨回答，「真的一定要邀請堂姨婆？這關係不會太遠了嗎？」

「雖然血緣上的稱謂聽起來很遙遠、實際上她就像是我的親阿姨呢，」做母親的說，從袋子裡拿出兩個可樂餅，大概是剛從車站的商店裡買的，還有著熱呼呼的溫度。「何況她是你的頭號粉絲——」

「好好——」做兒子的快刀斬亂麻，力求儘速停止所有會讓母親長篇大論的尷尬話題，將接過手的其中一個可樂餅塞給黑尾。

那將會是一場辦在私人花園的美式婚禮，黑尾知道那裡將會有氣球與彩帶，有裝飾著純白花朵的木椅，證婚台用白紅雙色來設計，雖然無論是黑尾還是研磨都認為黑與紅會更加好看——但畢竟也不是凡事都能順心如意，一如那張待確認的賓客名單，從春天研磨說要結婚之際、就一直有個名字被預設在新郎家屬的位置，卻始終沒有得到回應。

「不過研磨會答應派對婚禮爸爸很意外呢，」研磨的爸爸笑著說，因為新人很忙的緣故只下達了婚禮形式的要求，其他繁瑣的事前工作就委任比當事人更加興奮期待的父母，一手操辦大小雜事的孤爪媽媽略而不提，堅持不讓出婚禮主攝影位置的孤爪爸爸已經好幾個月埋首研究相關攝影技巧。

「我沒辦法接受在全部人的注目下走紅毯，我會死。」  
「這世界上可沒有能走死人的紅毯啊。」黑尾吐槽道。

屋子裡的氣氛一派的溫馨和諧，對於獨生子即將邁入新的人生階段為人父母的又是欣慰又是緊張，黑尾想著這將會是無比幸福的家庭吧？畢竟有著無論什麼都能笑著包容的溫柔父母，他眨眨眼睛好像還看見那個幼小的自己，同樣被當成一家人的接納進這張四人餐桌，沒想到已經過去這麼多年。

「話說回來我跟爸爸今天去看了幾間外燴公司，」研磨的母親說著從包裡抽出一疊文件。「大部分的賓客都是你們的朋友，還是選擇年輕人的口味吧？小鐵來看看嗎？」

「啊、好，」猛然被點名的黑尾湊了過去，色彩斑斕的紙張上有著各式的雞尾酒與派對餐食，黑尾心不在焉地聽著研磨母親的說明，一邊輕輕用眼角瞄她。研磨長得就像母親，而孤爪家的女主人即使到了半百的年紀也仍帶著年輕時的纖美風韻，她是從小到大代替母親傾聽他煩惱之人，而如今要結婚之際，黑尾知道這是他必須獨自面對而無法坦然求助的難題。

那天的最後他仍然沒有告訴研磨他的回答。

日曆的紙一張一張被撕去。夏天很快就過完了，期間婚禮的流程、音樂、餐食、服裝與節目一一被確認，研磨手裡那張賓客名單卻從來沒有完成。最後一枚祭典的煙火放完了、最後一支蘇打冰融化了、最後一隻螢火蟲也離開了，廊下的風鈴被收了起來，換上燃著薰香的竹籠。

秋季終於來臨。

「小黑。」某個晚上研磨講完電話以後喊他。是研磨少有的堅決表情，黑尾這樣想，一般只出現在非打不可的時間限定關卡、又或是不得不從他這裡得到某些確切的答覆。  
「誰打的電話？」  
「婚顧公司，問我們到底要幾張椅子。」

黑尾跟研磨像兩隻貓在狹窄的巷裡對峙。

「所以小黑，你的回答是？」

黑尾沒有說話，睜著眼睛瞪研磨，他的脖子上掛著毛巾，髮尾還滴著水珠。十分鐘後研磨預告過要上一部新的影片，中午的時候還嚷著剪片效果不如預期。與此同時母親在樓下喊著要他們下去吃水果。

「⋯⋯不行。」

最後他聽見研磨幾不可聞的嘆了一口氣，在他也無法說出究竟歷經多久的沈默以後。

研磨反覆地把手機的保護殼拆下又裝上，撇開眼睛，又強迫自己轉回來看著黑尾。

「我啊、不希望小黑因為這種事情而煩惱。結婚是開心的事情吧？來也好不來也好，其實想要傳達出去的訊息不就是『我過得很好，希望你也能分享我的快樂』這份心情？雖然感覺我一直在逼問你，但被拒絕的話果然還是會喪氣？所以真的不行的話我們就——」

研磨比往常更破碎且冗長的話語被扯斷，黑尾跨了一大步緊緊地擁抱著他，未乾的髮絲同樣濡濕了研磨的頭頂，研磨卻只感到溫暖。

「研磨君。」黑尾低聲喊道。「這樣就夠了。」

✯

「喂？媽，是我，我是鐵朗⋯⋯不是，沒有什麼大事，也不是這樣說、就是，那個，我要結婚了。」他閉著眼睛，感覺到研磨用力地握了握他的手。於是黑尾深深吸了一口氣。

「媽媽願意來參加我的婚禮嗎？」

✯

「你就打個電話過去問啊。問問看——你會來參加我的婚禮嗎？」

坐在他對面的孤爪研磨這樣說，他連頭都沒有抬，逕自用鉛筆在電腦列印出來的賓客名單上塗改，語氣平常地像是問他飯後要不要打一場賽車電玩。  
黑尾鐵朗沒有說話，只是瞪著擺在桌上的結婚請柬，那封遲遲沒有寄出的白色邀請卡上的名字應當屬於名單上新郎家屬區塊裡的某一個空格。

姓名未寫、郵票未貼，寄出日期未確，收件者的意願未知。

掛在廊下的風鈴不合時宜地發出了清脆的聲音。夏天很快要到了，而婚禮預計辦在蘋果豐收的秋季。

「我覺得沒辦法。」

沈默了好久好久以後他總算是開口。膽小鬼，研磨這樣回嘴。


End file.
